martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Cube
The Magic Cube '''or '''Stone of Eternal Life was the highest ancestor of all soul-related phenomena in this world. A divine item of the universe and is the highest ranking tool in terms of the soul. Heavenly Treasures The Demon Bead, Purple Card, and Magic Cube. They were divine tools that respectively involved ‘essence, energy, and the divine’. As for the Magic Cube, that was a supreme instrument that represented the ‘divine’, in other words, the soul. Its abilities seemed to surpass even those of the Grandmist Spirit Bead. It was able to ignore the protection of the flesh and directly exterminate an enemy’s soul. But, the true strength of the Magic Cube wasn’t its ability to directly extinguish a person’s soul and increase Lin Ming’s combat strength. Rather, the true strength of the Magic Cube lay in its ability to cleanse a person’s soul of its spirit mark, turning it into pure memories that could be freely absorbed without needing to worry that one would fall into madness! This heaven-defying effect was perfectly suited for plundering the cultivation methods of others. Synopsis 100,000 years ago, Mo Eversnow's grandfather obtained the Magic Cube the same time that the black bead appeared and had started the war between the saints, Empyrean Primordius and Empyrean Thunder Punishment. It could even be that the two of them were born together! However, the calamitous waves raised by the Magic Cube were much smaller than those of the black bead. Luckily no higher level beings knew of its existence, otherwise it simply wouldn’t be something that the Verdant Feather Holy Lands would have been able to control. 50,000 years ago, Mo Eversnow had brought away the Magic Cube and fled from the destruction of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands, but she was eventually unable to escape from Tian Mingzi’s clutches. She had burnt her own soul to activate the power of the Magic Cube, annihilating 10,000 powerhouses of the Divine Realm, including a massive number of Holy Lords. After that, the Magic Cube broke through space and left the Divine Realm. With the summoning of some mysterious strength, it flew through the vast and endless turbulence of space for an incomparably long time before landing on the planet of the Sky Spill Continent. The reason it landed there was that it was seeking a similar existence – the Grandmist Spirit Bead! But the black bead was just the opposite of the Magic Cube. The black bead stirred up far too much interest and even set off a great war between Empyreans! Empyrean Primordius had been heavily wounded because of this black bead and his plans of forming his own Samsara Heavenly Dao also failed, coming to nothing. The Magic Cube arrived at the Sky Spill Continent’s world because of the black bead, and afterwards it was accidentally obtained by Lin Ming. Even though the relations of Lin Ming and Mo Eversnow was of fellow companions supporting each other and the journey they had might seem to be a coincidence, the truth is that this is all a part of karma! This is because the karma and samsara between Lin Ming and Mo Eversnow was already settled 100,000 years ago when her grandfather obtained the Magic Cube! Thus, the Demon Bead and the Magic Cube are two defining treasures fundamental to the story of the Martial World!Chapter 1132 – Mystery of the Black Bead History Those that obtained the Magic Cube didn’t necessarily have the destiny to withstand possessing it. In the past, Mo Eversnow’s grandfather was a Great World King and Mo Eversnow herself was a peerless genius. They had found the Magic Cube, but not only did they not become the hero of their era, but they had instead suffered catastrophe. If Lin Ming perished, there would be someone else who would inherit his destiny. This cycle would continue on and on until the Magic Cube would fall into the hands of the true protagonist! Abilities Erasing Spirit Mark The Magic Cube's most convenient ability is that it could easily erase a spirit mark but keep the complete and intact soul form. To attack the soul is only a single function of the Magic Cube. It has another effect that truly defies the will of the heavens. That is after it crushes and absorbs a soul, it can erase that soul’s spirit mark and turn it into ownerless memory fragments. If one swallows these memory fragments, they can completely obtain the memories of others. This includes cultivation methods, martial skills, auxiliary skills, array formation techniques, and everything else you can think of! In other words, if you can gain control of the Magic Cube, if you kill someone that has studied a transcendent divine might, you can kill them and swallow up their divine soul with the Magic Cube. Then, you can erase their spirit mark and absorb their memories. You will obtain that entire transcendent divine might without the least bit missing. Normally speaking, a spirit mark was an extremely profound concept. A spirit mark was deeply branded into the very foundation of a soul. A spirit mark was a characteristic of the source of life. If one absorbed the spirit mark of others, their personality would become muddled, possibly splitting apart. Finally, they would fall into depravity and become a zombie. It was impossible for other martial artists to directly swallow up the memories of others like this. This was because every soul fragment, no matter how small or unimportant, would have a spirit mark left behind by its owner. Erasing a spirit mark was simple. One could simply use a battle spirit to destroy a person’s will and also wipe off their spirit mark. Of course, this would also destroy their soul in the process. But erasing the spirit mark was impossible. This was because a spirit mark was thoroughly threaded into every part of a soul, where it completely merged with the soul. If one used force to destroy it, then that would destroy the soul fragment itself. If the soul were compared to the brain, then a spirit mark was like every single nerve and vessel in the brain. No matter how skilled a doctor was, it was impossible for them to pull out all of these nerves and vessels without damaging the brain. When erasing a spirit mark, the soul would crumble before the spirit mark did, ultimately causing the soul to shatter and turn into nothingness. But the Magic Cube had some mysterious and inerrable charm; any soul that was sucked into the Magic Cube would have its spirit mark immediately wiped out, becoming pure memories that could be directly absorbed by a martial artist! Thus, it could be seen how valuable the magic cube is compared to soul-searching techniques. Although the Magic Cube was a divine tool of the soul, its abilities lay more in extinguishing a soul and erasing spirit marks. But to restore a soul, that was unlikely to be possible. For instance, no matter how heaven-defying a divine tool, it still couldn’t restore the aged and declining Three Lives Old Man to the peak of his youth. That would violate the most fundamental rules of the world. Erasing Memories Erasing memories was like a skilled criminal erasing all traces of his own crime from a crime scene. In order to be flawless, the criminal would have to remove every possible trace of his presence there, including every thread of hair or even mote of dust, all in order to make it seem that he had never been there at all, to the point that even the most intelligent detective would be at a loss of what to do, unable to argue against that criminal at all. By using this divine tool, one can achieve this feat. After erasing memories there would be an unexplainable void where they had been. One naturally had to craft new memories for the plan to be perfect. However, while erasing memories was easy, forging memories was far, far more difficult. If a martial artist tried to forge memories from nothing, they couldn’t guarantee that the truth could be hidden from a True Divinity. In order to make the memories seem believable, one had to manufacture ‘illusions’ that occurred in reality, and have these people experience what one wanted them to. Thus, they would believe everything that happened to them and would think that it was all real. If they believed everything they saw was real, then these memories would truly be real. No matter how sharp a True Divinity’s sense was, if they were to inspect memories that were real, what would they be able to find out?Chapter 1977A – Stirring Up Trouble Eternal Soul This Eternal Soul as well as the Stone of Eternal Life were closely tied together with the ephemeral concept of immortality within the legends. Over the years, Lin Ming’s soul had been nourished by the Magic Cube and had become extremely pure. It now possessed a trace of never-changing attributes. This was also another reason why Lin Ming was special in Sheng Mei’s eyes. Trivia * There was a space barrier that separated a divergent mystic realm and the Divine Realm, and the stronger one was, the more difficult it was to pierce through this veil. Even battle puppets and incarnations were no exception. However, the Magic Cube and the space within the Magic Cube were not subject to this restriction. When Lin Ming first entered the God Beast Mystic Realm, the Magic Cube had entered unhindered too. Moreover, at the Sky Spill Continent, Empyrean Primordius had sealed away the entire planet of the Sky Spill Continent with his incredible supernatural powers. Besides native martial artists, any martial artist from the Divine Realm that surpassed the Divine Sea realm was unable to enter. This was one of the protections Empyrean Primordius had left behind to guard his inheritance. But the Magic Cube had still managed to pass through this barrier with Mo Eversnow’s soul inside, where it was obtained by Lin Ming. To this point, Lin Ming could only assume that the Magic Cube was not bound by the Laws of these divergent mystic realms.Chapter 1091 – The Enemy Raid in the Storm * For Lin Ming, although he originated from the lowliest of mortal backgrounds in one of the three thousand boundless worlds, simply one of a trillion trillion ants scurrying about, he still didn’t believe that his destiny was any less than that of an outstanding young elite from a Realm of the Gods Holy Land. This was because…he had the Magic Cube. Although the Lin Ming of the past hadn’t been able to perceive the secrets of the Magic Cube, he had a faint feeling that the Magic Cube might be one of the greatest treasures within the entire universe. As he grew stronger in the future, he would be able to unlock more and more of the Magic Cube’s powers, bringing him that much closer to the peak of all martial arts.Chapter 718 - A Shocking Trial Ground * If Lin Ming hadn’t obtained that mystical magic cube, then perhaps he too would be like Muyi, after reaching the houtian stage he would forever try to track down that illusory lifelong dream of reaching the xiantian realm, and would eventually hold these regrets even when he died.Chapter 24 - Understanding References Category:Lin Ming Category:Heavenly Treasures